Su esposa
by knockturnalley7
Summary: TERMINADA! Traducción de His Bride. Segunda parte de El acompañante de honor. Esta vez es la historia de James y Lily contada por la pelirroja. Lean, dejen Review y disfrutenlo!.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes, lugares, hechizos, encantamientos, maldiciones y todo lo que se te haga conocido, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de Warner Brothers. La trama y los sucesos le pertenecen a **_**Do I Need A Pen Name**_**, quién me dio su autorización de traducir este fanfic. ****Disfrútenlo!**

**Su ****esposa (**_**His Bride)  
**_**By: Knockturnalley7 (**_**Originally by: Do I Need A Pen Name)  
**_**Capítulo 1**

James y yo éramos lo que podrían llamar _"mejores enemigos"_ desde el primer día en Hogwarts.

Como sangre pura, él se sentía un poco por encima de mi, aunque el nunca fue tan malo como los Slytherins lo eran. Pero el punto era que James y yo nunca nos llevamos… después, trató duramente, y yo nunca quise nada que ver con él.

**Flash Back**

-_Tienes dos minutos _– dijo Mary cuando Lily se sentó a su lado en la mesa de Gryffindor en el desayuno.

-_Dos minutos para que?_ – pregunto Lily confundida.

-_Dos minutos para tomar lo todo lo que puedas en tu boca y luego largarte de aquí antes de que Potter intenté invitarte a salir de nuevo_ – dijo Mary, como si fuera la cosa más obvia en el mundo. – _es su tradición. Cada mañana desde que la escuela comenzó hace dos meses, el te pide una cita a las 8:15._

Lily no respondió ante esto, de cualquier manera, viendo que estaba demasiada ocupada haciendo lo que su amiga le había sugerido, su boca estaba demasiado llena para responder. Pero tan rápido como ella hubo comido, no fue suficiente. Al tiempo que Lily y Mary estaban a punto de levantarse de la mesa, los cuatro Gryffindor irrumpieron en el Gran Salón.

-_Hey, Evans!_ – dijo James entusiasmado, cuando estaba justo enfrente de Lily.

_-No desperdicies tu aliento_ – dijo Lily, pasando de él, con Mary a su lado _– la respuesta sigue siendo no._

-_Porqué no puedo tomar prestado tu libro de Pociones?_ – pregunto inocentemente James, haciendo que Lily parará repentinamente. Mary estuvo a punto de estamparse con ella.

Lentamente, Lily se volteó, con sus cejas levantadas.

_-Has estado preguntándome para salir a esta hora exactamente por estos dos meses –_ dijo Lily lentamente, como si le estuviera explicando algo a un niño – _solo ahora es diferente. No hay manera de que me fueras a preguntar si puedes tomar mi libro de Pociones._

_-Demuéstralo_ – dijo James retándola.

_-Bueno, primero, traes tu libro ahora mismo_ – dijo Lily apuntándolo engreídamente.

Por detrás de James, Sirius dejó escapar una risa burlona, la cuál transformó rápidamente en un ataque de tos.

_-Demonios_ – murmuró James, mirando hacía el único libro que traía con él y viendo que era, efectivamente, el libro que le había pedido a Lily.

_-Lo que sea, Potter_ – dijo Lily, antes de voltearse e irse del Gran Salón junto con Mary.

**Fin Flash Back**

Pase seis años de mi vida odiando a James Potter. Durante el curso de esos seis años, estuve dividida entre odiando, evitando, y gritando a James Potter. Y al final, esos fueron seis años de mi vida desperdiciada.

Una vez que finalmente vi la verdad, de que en realidad sí me gustaba James, me tomo muy poco tiempo decir sí a la pregunta que él había estado haciéndome durante seis años; la pregunta a la que siempre había respondido no. Y cuando finalmente dije sí, estoy bastante alegre de decir que las cosas en mi vida cambiaron para bien.

Esa mejor vida es parte de la razón por la que estoy aquí… esperando en la parte de atrás de la iglesia; esperando a convertirme en _su esposa._

* * *

Bueno, después de algunos problemas con esta maldita computadora, por fin pude editar este capitulo de la segunda parte de _**His Best Men. **_

Espero que les guste! Los capitulos siguientes son encantadores!

_**Que la fuerza los acompañe y las estrellas iluminen su camino.**_

**P.d. HOY SUBIRE NUEVO CAPITULO DE** _**Hogwarts, nuestro último año: una locura!!**_

atte.  
_**Knockturnalley**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes, lugares, hechizos, encantamientos, maldiciones y todo lo que se te haga conocido, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de Warner Brothers. La trama y los sucesos le pertenecen a **_**Do I Need A Pen Name**_**, quién me dio su autorización de traducir este fanfic. ****Disfrútenlo!**

**Su esposa (**_**His Bride)  
**_**By: Knockturnalley7 (**_**Originally by: Do I Need A Pen Name)  
**_**Capítulo 2**

La primera vez que conocí a James fue en nuestro camino a Hogwarts por nuestra primera vez. De alguna manera, termine en el mismo compartimiento que él y su mejor amigo, Sirius Black.

La mayoría del viaje, trate de actuar como si no hubiera nadie más en el compartimiento conmigo. Pero luego Severus entró a hablarme. James y Sirius lo ignoraron, hasta que Severus me dijo que quería que estuviera en Slytherin con él. Eso definitivamente les atrajo la atención sobre lo que estábamos hablando.

Aunque descubrí que toda la familia de Sirius había estado en Slytherin, él y James odiaban la casa y a cualquiera de ella. Yo, al principio, no podía entenderlo. Severus quiso estar en Slytherin, pero seguía siendo un buen amigo. Excepto cuando dijo que deberíamos leer la carta que Dumbledore le mandó a Petunia, y eso hizo que me odiara aún más de lo que ya lo hacía. Y todo porque era una bruja.

De cualquier manera, James y Sirius podía entender como Severus quería estar en Slytherin. Y por un tiempo, no podía entender porque pensaron eso. Pero de vuelta ese primer viaje…

James y Sirius hicieron un gran debate sobre los deseos de Severus de estar en Slytherin.

Eso fue lo que nos llevó a James y a mí en nuestra primer pelea. Fue allí cuando James y Sirius empezaron a burlarse de Severus. Y fue allí también cuando decidió que nunca, pensaría en James como algo más que mi enemigo.

Es un poco gracioso, ahora, mirando hacía el pasado en ese primer viaje a Hogwarts. Todos éramos tan despistados entonces; despistados sobre la guerra que empezaría a rodearnos a todos.

Esa guerra que hizo a todos probarnos un poco. Y creo que es porque mi familia es muggle y estaban en gran peligro, que nunca me lleve realmente con James o Sirius. Ahí estaba, preocupada todos los días, que podía recibir la noticia de que mis padres y mi hermana estaban muertos, y James estaba tan ocupado preguntándome a cada segundo a salir, para siquiera pensar en su familia.

Saben, es gracias a esa guerra que estoy en donde estoy ahora. Pudo haber hecho lo mejor para apartarnos a James y a mi, pero sin embargo nos ayudo a estar más juntos.

Así que, aunque esto va a sonar muy extraño para mí y probablemente para todos, en verdad, gracias Voldy, si no fuera por ti y tu estupida guerra, no estaría aquí donde estoy ahora… a punto de casarme con James Potter.

* * *

Bueno aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo de esta traduccion que es la continuacion de _**El acompañante de honor**_!. Siento no haberlo puesto antes, junto al de _**Hogwarts...**_ pero es que estuve mala este fin de semana.

Y de no haber sido por mi estupida gastritis, ayer hubiera terminado el capitulo siguiente de _**Hogwarts, nuestro ulitmo año: una locura!!**_ pero esperenlo para el sabado! Lo prometo!

Mientras tanto pasen por mis otros fics y no se olviden de dejar Review xD!!

_**Que la fuerza los acompañe y las estrellas iluminen su camino!**_

atte.  
_**Knockturnalley7**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes, lugares, hechizos, encantamientos, maldiciones y todo lo que se te haga conocido, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de Warner Brothers. La trama y los sucesos le pertenecen a **_**Do I Need A Pen Name**_**, quién me dio su autorización de traducir este fanfic. ****Disfrútenlo!**

**Su esposa (**_**His Bride)  
**_**By: Knockturnalley7 (**_**Originally by: Do I Need A Pen Name)  
**_**Capítulo 3**

Por un tiempo estaba un poco contenta de decir que las cosas fueron aún peor, después de nuestro primer encuentro en el tren que tomo el camino equivocado. Aunque, es un poco difícil de imaginar para quien eran peor las cosas.

Como descubrí años después, todos los muchos años que James Potter había pasado consiguiendo salir conmigo, él en verdad me quería. Las cosas fueron malas para él porque yo no era exactamente… amable, que digamos, en rechazar sus repetidas… ofertas.

Y para mi, bueno, tal vez no lo haya notado al principio (_como seis años, toma un mes o dos_), pero quería a James devuelta. El único problema era que por los seis años que me tomo darme cuenta de que quería a James, yo, digamos, tal vez lo odie. Nunca se lo dije en su cara. Esperen… oops, solo bromeo, creo que si se lo dije. Pero todos sabemos que lo quise decir en la manera más cortes posible, verdad?

Ustedes saben, tengo este extraño presentimiento de que, después de las primeras veces que James me pidió salir, Sirius comenzó a llevar una cuenta de cuantas veces, y maneras, yo lo rechazaba. Creo, secretamente, que una parte de mi quería ver cuantas veces era capar de decir no a James cuando me pedía una cita. Y tengo que admitir, que fue un poco chistoso cuando Sirius me corrigió sobre eso años después. James estaba traumado y yo lo había rechazado muchas veces. Y Remus pensó que era un poco estupido.

Remus de hecho pensó que muchas cosas eran estupidas. Por consiguiente, rodaba sus ojos, negaba tristemente con la cabeza, y estaba de mi lado cada vez que James y yo teníamos una de nuestras muchas peleas. Pensando sobre eso ahora, yo diría que lo más gracioso fue cuando acuse a James de no saber en donde estaba la biblioteca. Y, por un segundo, pensé en estar correcto sobre ello. La primera vez que él entró en la librería _(una semana después) _dijo, entonces dije, - _Así que aquí es donde estaba la librería…_

Pero tan estupidas como Remus pensaba que eran nuestras peleas, él siempre estaba de mi lado, para todo. Aún cuando creo que se hubiera vuelto loco si no le hubiera dicho que sí a James.

Pero en mi punto ahora. Remus pudo haber sido uno de los mejores amigos de James, pero él siempre estaba ahí por mí. Esa es una de las razones por las que él esta aquí, ahora mismo, parado junto a mí, esperado para entregarme en el altar a James… para convertirme en _su esposa._

* * *

_MEREZCO MORIR!! LO SE!! Y DE UNA MANERA LENTA Y DOLOROSA!!! jajajaja bueno, espero que no!! _

_PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!!PERDON!! PERDON!!_

_por no actualizar!!! pero esque ya mañana entro de nuevo a la escuela!! prometo actualizar (y terminar) el capitulo de Hogwarts!!_

_saludos a todos y ojala que les guste este capitulo!!_

_**Que la fuerza los acompañe y las estrellas iluminen su camino!!**_

atte.  
_**Knockturnalley7**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes, lugares, hechizos, encantamientos, maldiciones y todo lo que se te haga conocido, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de Warner Brothers. La trama y los sucesos le pertenecen a **_**Do I Need A Pen Name**_**, quién me dio su autorización de traducir este fanfic. ****Disfrútenlo!**

**Su esposa (**_**His Bride)  
**_**By: Knockturnalley7 (**_**Originally by: Do I Need A Pen Name)  
**_**Capítulo 4**

Durante los primeros cinco años en Hogwarts, de alguna manera me las arreglaba para tener alguna de mis clases con ningún otro que James Potter. De alguna manera, creo que él lo planeo de esa manera.

Y después de esos cinco años, pase cada día odiando a James Potter. Y desafortunadamente para más que nosotros dos, algo pasó al final de esos cinco años que me hizo odiarlo aún más.

Era un calido día de Junio, los **T.I.M.O.s **habían acabado, y todos estábamos sentados en los jardines, disfrutando del agradable clima y ocupándonos de nuestras cosas, que estoy diciendo? Los merodeadores nunca les importaron sus propias cosas. No se molestaban en meter sus narices en cualquiera que fuera a Hogwarts.

Y así fue como los merodeadores tuvieron la culpa de que perdiera a mi mejor amigo.

Dejando de lado el Quidditch, bromas, no hacer su tarea, y pedirme una cita, el pasatiempo favorito de James Potter era burlarse de Severus Snape. Porque demonios no podía coleccionar las cartas de las ranas de chocolate como cualquier otro brujo normal?

Acorralaron a Severus en el haya junto al lago. Empezaron a burlarse de él, y molestarlo, y actuando como generalmente lo hacían. Pero cuando las cosas comenzaron a salirse de control, decidí meterme. Era una Prefecta, después de todo; era mi trabajo detener esta clase de cosas, viendo que Remus no estaba haciendo nada al respecto.

De cualquier manera, trate de defender a mi amigo. Trate de que James y Sirius bajaran a Severus. Pero eso resulto ser una mala idea. Porque, cuando lo bajaron, en vez de agradecerme como un buen amigo haría, Severus me llamó _Sangre sucia._

Personalmente, creo que hacerme perder a mi mejor amigo era una excelente idea para pasar el siguiente año odiando a James.

Pero como saben, nunca les contaré esa parte de la historia a nuestros futuros hijos. Seguro, las cosas fueron buenas por un tiempo, pero luego Severus se fue por el peor camino posible. Ellos no necesitan saber que Severus y yo fuimos amigos.

Oh, pero a quien engaño? Lo descubrirán tarde o temprano. Sirius es tan malo como eso. Tienen alguna idea de lo que hizo? Nos hizo saber sus derechos de ser el padrino de nuestros hijos! Como demonios le entró en la cabeza que le confiaría a mis hijos a él?

Pero realmente, pensándolo bien, Sirius es mucho más inteligente que James y yo.

Me tomo al menos seis minutos para decirle a James, minuciosamente debo admitir, porque nunca saldría con él. Aunque, sigo repitiendo ese mismo mini discurso a él por al menos seis meses antes de que fuera capas de meterse en la cabeza lo que estaba diciendo, y luego volverme a invitarme a salir.

Me tomo seis años para amar a James. Y luego pase alrededor de seis meses pensando que no me quería más a su lado.

Le tomo seis años a James para darse cuenta como debería de invitarme a salir civilizadamente. Aunque, estoy convencida de que Remus tuvo algo que ver en eso.

Pero después de que esos seis años terminaran, solamente me tomo seis segundos para aceptar ser su amiga. Pero tengo que decir que le tomo a James solo más de seis palabras para invitarme a salir.

Pero él hizo que valiera la pena un poco después, usando menos de seis palabras para temerme en donde estoy hoy.

* * *

holaaa!!! se que los he tenido avandonados!! pero por fin aqui esta el cuarto capitulo, solo falta otro y se acaba!!

quiero qe sepan que no he escrito absolutamente nada de Hogwarts, nuestro ultimo año: una locura!! porque no he tenido tiempo, pero ha mas tardar la proxima semana estare actualizando y escribiendo más historias. ya tengo dos en proceso pero no las publicare hasta que su redaccion haya avanzado más.

que esten bien y tengan paciencia!! por favor!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes, lugares, hechizos, encantamientos, maldiciones y todo lo que se te haga conocido, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de Warner Brothers. La trama y los sucesos le pertenecen a **_**Do I Need A Pen Name**_**, quién me dio su autorización de traducir este fanfic. ****Disfrútenlo!**

**Su esposa**** (**_**His Bride**_**)  
****By: Knockturnalley7 (**_**Originally by: Do I Need A Pen Name**_**)  
****Capítulo 5**

Saben, probablemente sea la única persona desde que el tiempo en que empecé a enamorarme de la persona que juré odiar por mucho más que la eternidad.

**Flash Back**

-_Odio a James Potter_ – le informe a Mary, arrojando mi mochila al lado de mi cama, antes de colapsar en ella.

-_Me confundes, Lily_ – replicó Mary – _primero odias a James, luego dices que lo quisiste todo el tiempo, y luego lo odias otra vez._

-_Ese es el problema, Mary_ – dijo ella débilmente – _quiero a James. Pero puede ser tan desesperante. Como, hoy en clases. Se que ya no me quiere, pero me estaba viendo todo el tiempo._

-_Dijo alguna vez que dejara de quererte?_ – pregunto Mary curiosamente.

-_Pues… no_ – dijo lentamente – _pero eso que tiene que ver en esto?_

-_Tal vez estaba viéndote, porque si te quiere, pero se dio por vencido como una causa perdida de pasar los seis años pasados declarándose y tu rechazándolo.._

Me quede callada por un momento. Luego voltee mi cabeza pensando en lo que dijo – _Si, tal vez sea eso._

Mary asintió.

-_Deberías de escucharme más a menudo_ – me informó.

-_Debería _– acepte, sentándome y bajando mi pie a un lado de mi cama – _Iré a ver si Remus esta en la Sala Común. Necesito hablar con él sobre su vigilancia._

-_No_ _iras a cambiárselo a él para que así no tengas que estar con James, verdad?_ – pregunto Mary, levantando las cejas.

-_Nooo _– dije – _te veo en la cena._

Vi a Mary asentir, y volver a su libro cuando salir de la habitación. Abajo en la Sala Común, encontré a Remus casi de inmediato.

-_Hey, Remus_ – le dije y el prácticamente salto del otro lado del sillón – _quería pedirte algo sobre… estas bien?_

Remus me miró nerviosamente – _Estoy un poco ocupado con este ensayo de Runas Antiguas, Lils, podemos hablar después?_

-_Cuál ensayo de Runas Antiguas?_ – pregunte suspiciosamente.

-_El que la Profesora Vector nos dijo la clase pasada_ – dijo él, evitando mi mirada – _es para mañana._

-_Mañana _– repetí y él asintió – _De digo que, Remus, hablaremos luego. Necesito ir a la biblioteca. Adiós._

Casi cinco minutos después, estaba caminando rápidamente en el corredor, con una gran pila de libros en mis manos, sacados de mi mochila del dormitorio. Casi no veía a través de la pila, así que no podía ver realmente cuando giré en la esquina.

**CRASH!**

-_Oh, lo siento mucho, James_ – le dije, parándome para recoger todos mis libros regados de Runas Antiguas.

-_Esta bien _– dijo James haciendo muecas de dolor sobandose el pie.

-_Estas bien?_ – pregunte preocupada, notando su cara de dolor.

-_Estoy bien_ – dijo él, sobandose con la mano la parte trasera de su cabeza nerviosamente – _escucha, Lily, quería hablarte sobre algo…_

_-Sí?_ – dije cuando se quedó callado.

-_Olvídalo_ – dijo de repente, bajando su mano – _Es algo estupido, de todas formas._

Tome su mano antes de que cayera completamente a su lado.

-_Estoy segura que no era estupido_ – le aseguré, cuando me pare, dejando los libros en el piso.

-_Pues… er… estaba pensando hoy en Defensa_ – empezó él, doblando sus dedos alrededor de mi mano – _tu sabes como accedimos a ser amigos este año?_

Asentí.

-_No creo que sea una buena idea_ – dijo lentamente.

Mis ojos se abrieron – _Porque no?_

-_Yo no… no puedo_ – dijo él, sin mirarme. Pero podía seguir viendo esa expresión de tristeza en sus ojos.

Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta cuan verdaderas habían sido las palabras de Mary.

-_Bueno no me importa_ – le dije firmemente, antes de jalar su cabeza a mi altura, juntar mis labios con los de él, y besarlo como si mi vida se fuera en ello.

Le tomo alrededor de un segundo a él corresponder. Se acercó más, y puso sus manos alrededor de mí suavemente. Después de unos minutos, retrocedí y descanse mi cabeza en su hombro.

-_Sabes, tienes razón_ – le dije – _nosotros siendo amigos no es una buena idea._

**Fin Flash Back**

Sí, así fue como James y yo empezamos a salir. Pensando en ello ahora, parace hace mucho tiempo, pero solo han sido dos años.

Tal vez lo debí de haber pasado sobre el infierno primero, pero al final acabo bien. Era solo algo de lo que me tenía que dar cuanta; James y yo fuimos hechos el uno para el otro. Fuimos hechos le uno para el otro cuando nos conocimos, y yo decidí odiarlo. Fuimos hechos el uno para el otro cuando me invito a salir por primera vez y yo lo rechace. Fuimos hechos el uno para el otro ese día, junto al lago, en quinto año, cuando perdí a mi mejor amigo. Fuimos hechos el uno para el otro cuando tratamos de ser amigos. Fuimos hechos el uno para el otro cuando decidí actuar por mis sentimientos hacía él, y ser algo más que amigos.

Y ahora, vamos a tener muchas oportunidades de ser el uno par el otro, empezando en este momento. Porque adivinen que? La música acaba de empezar. Es mi llamado. Así que si me disculpan, tengo que ir a casarme, para que James y yo podamos ser el uno para el otro como Sr. y Sra. Potter.

* * *

Hola!! lo see!! tenia mucho sin actualizar pero es que mi compu no abria la pagina de edicion y pues no podia subir... aun no termino la historia de _**Hogwarts...**_ porque la verdad es que mi imaginacion en esa historia... se fue... pero la terminare! lo prometo!! pronto tendran un capitulo nuevo y en menos de lo que se den cuenta la veran terminada!

Por otra parte, estoy por subir nuevos proyectos que tengo, lamento decirles que tendre que eliminar la historia de _**The Last Stand**_ porque ya no la puedo seguir, ahora que ya salio **Las Reliquias de Muerte** y aunque para mi jamás terminara hasta que salagan las ultimas peliculas de Harry Potter. Esa historia ya no encaja. En su lugar pondre otra en ingles que posteriormente traducire a aquellos lectores que no entienden tanto el ingles. Aun así espero que tenga exito despues de mi larga ausencia.

Sin más que decirles aqui les dejo este ultimo capitulo de Su Esposa.

_**Que la fuerza los acompañe y las estrellas iluminen su camino!!**_

atte.  
**_Knockturnalley7_**


End file.
